


The truth hurts

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddling, M/M, Mention of Kate Argent - Freeform, No Sex, Talk about Kate and Derek, a little romance, but only by a little bit, revealed secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Day Two July 10th: Primary Theme: Dark Secret Theme. Revelations Happen.Derek tells Chris a shocking Secret.Chris can't admit the truth yet, but it's nice to hear it from Derek.





	The truth hurts

Chris watched Derek as the former Alpha slept in his bed at the loft. He wondered if Derek really was sleeping. They had come back from a fight and Chris was injured. Derek had silently stitched up his wound and let him sleep on the couch.  Chris hoped to god he was asleep and wouldn’t wake up to smell the situation the hunter found himself in ever since Derek’s fingers were on his body.

It was ludicrous, they didn’t hate each other anymore, but Derek was responsible for killing Victoria. A part of Chris still wanted to kill him, and that other part of him wanted dark and terrible things. It was that part that scared him. It was a side of him he’d never particularly liked to let out and only had a few times in the past. Dark times.

He wasn’t comfortable with it but he knew that there was a possibility Derek was well aware of his, dare he say it, _feelings_. Derek was a werewolf after all, they could sense moods and desires. Chris was just lucky he was one of those people who could sort his desires and hide them far better than the average human. Lately, however.

Lately he was having issues.

Derek had fallen asleep with his shirt off. The covers had been pushed away and weren’t in use. Derek wore only a pair of black shorts. Chris watched his chest rise and fall with each steady breath. It was a cool night and a window was open so his nipples had hardened to little red peaks and Chris’ mouth was suddenly dry.

Fuck.

He wasn’t that kind of man. He wouldn’t take advantage of a vulnerable situation. Derek had been hurt in the fight and was still healing. Chris lay back on the couch and forced his eyes to the ceiling so they weren’t fixed on the bed.

He remembered how Derek’s fingers felt when they touched his bare skin and cleaned his wounds enough so he could stitch them. He remembered Derek’s eyes as he roamed over Chris’ bare torso. There was something there but Derek didn’t trust anyone enough to reveal himself. The irritating thing was that Chris’ dick had decided to make its displeasure at not being used in a while known an hour after Derek fell asleep.

Chris remembered being turned on when he saw his blood trickle on Derek’s thumb and the light blush that dusted his neck when it did. He swallowed, feeling hot, so he took off his shirt. He wasn’t sure why he decided to stay instead of leaving right away but he’d wanted to make sure Derek was really okay. Derek had taken a lot of hits from the creature they fought. He’d held it until Chris had managed to get to its weak spot.

He knew Derek needed something real. He needed commitment to a relationship to heal his psychological wounds and Chris couldn’t give him that. Not really. He was years older than Derek. It just wouldn’t work out. Chris had convinced himself of this a long time ago. The baggage between them too was a mine field of broken pieces. The best thing he could do for Derek was rest up and leave first thing in the morning.

About twenty minutes later Chris did not expect to open his eyes to see Derek leaning against one of the poles in the loft and staring intently at him. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Words were useless here. Words had destroyed any possibility of them. Words, the actions of others, their lives and everything they were brought up to be. Derek did not need Chris Argent.

It was pointless to talk.

Derek crouched down to rest his arms on his knees. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

Chris sat up.

A nerve jumped on Derek’s jaw and he exhaled sharply.

There was almost an electric current between them and Chris couldn’t take his eyes off of the Werewolf. Derek lowered his head and breathed evenly for a few long moments. Bright blue eyes regarded him after that. Thoughtful and touch apprehensive. 

Chris swung his legs over the couch and sort of leaned back a little so he could open his pants. It was a test. If Derek moved away, he’d stop. Derek did not move, however. He simply stared at Chris and his lip curled up slightly. Was it a smile? Chris couldn’t tell. With Derek a smile could just as easily be a snarl.

“When are we going to talk about this?” Derek finally spoke. “Thing.”

“Never sounds like a great idea.” Chris lifted an eyebrow, he couldn’t drag his attention away from Derek’s chest up to his eyes for a good ten seconds.

“Would it be so terrible?” Derek asked softly. “I mean, would you hate it that much?” There was something unreadable in his eyes.

Chris knew exactly what Derek was talking about but he didn’t know how to answer. It wouldn’t be, he was sure it wouldn’t be. In fact, he was quite sure he’d like it far too much.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. “I know you loved her, I never thought you would actually, I mean.” He swallowed and his expression changed. His eyes shimmered with emotion. “She was going to kill Scott. She was torturing him. I know I deserve nothing from you, but I can’t-“ Derek scowled. He didn’t like talking about feelings.

And Chris didn’t like to be reminded about his dead wife. He twisted his wedding ring around on his finger.

“Chris?” Derek looked at him dejectedly.

“Hate is a strong word, Derek.” Chris scratched his beard. The moment he touched Derek in an intimate way he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. “I don’t hate you. What Victoria did was wrong. She broke the code.”

“But you loved her.”

“I loved her.” Chris acknowledged.

“And I loved you!” Derek burst out angrily and whipped his hands up to his mouth. “Fuck. I-.” He ran his hands through his hair.

Chris stared at him in amazement. “You what?”

“It was never about Kate!” Derek sighed, “After Paige I was broken. I thought she had been my one and only but I saw you, and Kate thought I was looking at her. It doesn’t matter-,” his lip trembled. “She knew about my desire for you so she would let me come to the house so I could see you, smell you.”

“Me?” Chris stared, unable to comprehend. He tried to let it sink in.

“It was always about you, Chris, I let her take advantage because when I was in her bedroom, you were nearby. She snuck me into the house. I could hear your voice. I once-,” he flushed.

“Go on,” Chris just stared at Derek, slowly starting to realize what the man was saying.  He unfolded his arms and uncurled his hands.

“I once slept with her because I could hear you and Victoria.” Derek hung his head in shame.

Chris exhaled. “Jesus, Derek. You were-,”

“Young, I know, there was no way you’d ever be interested in me. Besides, you were happily married and I didn’t want to fuck that up.” Derek pursed his lips and his eyes darted to the side and back to Chris again.

Chris let everything Derek was saying sink in and sighed. Talking wasn’t going to get them anywhere, they had too much baggage but at least he knew now.  “Come here.” He crooked a finger.

Derek hesitated at first but he soon edged closer, close enough for Chris to touch.

Chris reached up and laid a palm against Derek’s cheek. He smiled when Derek leaned into it and nuzzled him. “What my family has done to you, I can never make up for.” Dealing with Derek was going to be like working with a skittish pony, one false move and he’d be kicked in the stomach.

Derek lowered his eyes, unable to meet Chris’. “Just hold me,” he burst out, gripping his fingers into fists briefly then releasing them. “That’s all.”

He could do that, Chris stood up. He followed Derek back to the bed and watched him climb into it. Without another word he got up onto the mattress and let Derek curl up with his head in the crook of his arm. He stroked Derek’s hair gently, smiling when the Werewolf twitched a bit and eventually settled. “Just this?” Chris asked with a slightly confused tone.

“For now,” Derek yawned. “I’m still healing.”

The secret was out now, Derek’s confession had Chris’ mind racing. Could he have done something to prevent the fire? Just how deeply confused and evil was his sister? He looked at the beautiful, broken man in his arms. Was there anything he could do to put him back together again? It was unlikely, Chris decided, that there was anything he could do specifically. Derek had to put the pieces back together himself and Chris would be there for him when he was needed. For now, that’s all they’d have until they were both capable of loving again.

Chris closed his eyes and slept, sometimes secrets revealed weren’t as terrible as they might seem. He just hoped Derek would trust him and he would certainly do everything in his power to help. He'd also have to figure out how to take things slowly and give Derek what he wanted at the same time.

“Let's just sleep.” Derek muttered softly, feeling Chris' anxiety, "We'll figure things out tomorrow."

Chris nodded, relieved. He forced his brain stop creating scenarios to navigate and prepare how to deal with this new revelation and slowly drifted off. 

Tomorrow would be a better day. 

**FIN**


End file.
